Red Handed
by Iamimaginative22
Summary: What would have Alex done differently if Yassen Gregorovich hadn't died? And his daughter was following in his footsteps? Read as you discover how Alex helps an assassin save her father... and the world. Please leave reviews!
1. Prologue

The hospital ward was all white, cold and unwelcoming. There was only one bed in the room and on it laid an unconscious man with a girl sitting on the side. The man was unconscious, his close-cropped red hair tousled and unkempt. The girl was holding the man's hand and had the same red hair.

The door opened to the room and a bald man stuck his head in, "They're waiting for you in the room."

The girl got up. Her vivid green eyes bore into the man with anger, but she didn't react. She walked out of the ward and into a room directly across from it. There was a man sitting at a table with a briefcase. The girl closed the door behind her and took a seat opposite of the man.

"These are our terms. You take out these targets, we'll get your father the best treatment possible." He said, sliding a folder across the table to the girl.

She opened it up and looked at the five pictures of her client's targets. Her eyes fell on one man's face that she recognized.

"I'll do it, but show me the money first." She said in a Russian accent.

The man opened the briefcase, showing neat stacks of one hundred dollar bills.

"This is five million in U.S currency. For every target we'll add another five million to your account. When the last one is killed, we'll support you until your father is healed." The man explained.

"If I am taken out or captured, I want you to oversee my father's recuperation and explain what had happened." The girl explained.

The man bowed his head and he got up to leave the room. The girl followed him out of the room and down the hallway. As she passed her father's room, she looked at him, helpless in the coma he was in.

"_I will not disappoint you, father._" She thought.

She walked out of the building and into a waiting cab that drove her to the nearest airport.


	2. Chapter 1

Alex smiled as the warm Californian sun shined down on him. Sabina was in the pool, her dark hair billowing out from her head like tendrils of smoke. Slipping into the pool, he swam down to her and floated in front of her. They stayed there as long as they could, but they eventually rose to the surface in a shower of bubbles.

Sabina playfully splashed Alex and she dove under the water to avoid Alex's responding attack. Alex dove after her and grabbed her ankle. Sabina twisted in his grip and swam away. Suddenly she was yanked from the water in a flurry of foam. Alex surfaced to find himself seeing Sabina in a headlock with a gun at her temple. The man's face was surprising, because the man was supposed to be dead.

The red headed assassin, Yassen Gregorovich, smiled and his face changed to portray Herod Sayle, Hugo Greif, General Sarov, Damian Cray, Julia Rothman, Nikolei Drevin, Major Wu, Desmond McCain, and Razim. Then Yassen's face returned to his own and pointed the gun at Alex.

"Goodbye Alex." He said and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Alex sat up in the bed, cold with sweat. It was 6: 30, and he had half an hour until he would be going to school. There was a knock on his door and Sabina walked in, dressed in jeans and a Union Jack t-shirt.

She smiled at him and said, "Hurry, up. We can't be late today."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. Alex got out of bed and got in the shower. He tried to cheer himself up, but the dream had unnerved him. Ever since there was a terrorist threat on the neighborhood, Alex had been having dreams about his past life.

Alex got out of the shower and dressed himself in jeans and blue polo shirt with a blue and yellow stripped tie. The public school he went to had no uniforms, so he could dress however he wanted to, but he preferred to dress smartly. He quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed a bagel off the counter and ran out the door to his bike and rode off to school.

* * *

He got to school slightly early and hung out in the library. He surfed the web for any current events. Alex started to log off when a flash of red caught his eye. He looked up and saw a girl scanning through the book shelves. He got up and walked over, noticing that she was in the 'M' section.

"Hey, you don't want to read that." He said. "Twilight sucks. Literally." He said, his English accent rolling his words.

"Oh. Okay. Do you have any favorites then?" she asked.

Before Alex could answer, the bell rang. He shouldered his backpack and started to walk out of the library. The girl caught up with him.

"Excuse me, but I'm new here and I don't know where I'm going." She said. "Can you tell me where room A121 is?"

"That's my class. Just follow me." Alex said.

His first class was English. Mrs. Goldenburger taught the class and she was very strict.

Alex walked into the room and sat with his friends from soccer. He noticed that the new girl sat in the front.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Goldenburger said. "I'm taking attendance, so just say here when I call your name.

Alex started to zone out. With his last name being Rider, he was going to be one of the last people called.

"Allison Gregorovich." Mrs. Goldenburger said.

"I'm here." the new girl said.

Alex did a double take. Gregorovich? He hadn't heard that name for almost two years. It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?


	3. Chapter 2

After class, Alex decided he would approach Allison. He needed to know if this girl was related to the dead assassin that had killed his uncle.

"Hey Allison, wait up." Alex shouted in the hallway after the red head.

Allison turned and waited for him to catch up. "Yes…Alex, is it?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to know if we could exchange phone numbers. That way we could help each other with class work." Alex said, too nervous to ask his first question.

Allison seemed to relax and got out her phone. Her fingers danced on the touch screen and she looked at Alex expectantly.

"215-863-5039." Alex said. He took out his phone and waited for Allison.

"267-503-2299." She replied, watching Alex enter the number on his phone. "See you later."

Allison walked down the crowded hallway, soon lost to Alex in the crowd. Alex turned and walked down the hall to his next class, Trigonometry.

He walked in and sat down next to Sabina, who was sitting in the back. He smiled at her as he took out his materials.

"Hey did you hear about that new girl?" Sabina asked. "She's a genius and pretty good looking."

"I did more than hear." Alex replied. "She's in my first period class. I got her number too."

Sabina looked at Alex like he had two heads. "You did what?"

"I got her number. She's new, so I thought that she might need help with her school work." Alex replied, offended.

"Mr. Rider and Miss. Pleasure, does you conversation involve the topic for today? If not, please pay attention to me." The teacher called from the front of the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Threshling." Alex said, beginning to concentrate on the class.

The rest of the morning went by without incident. Alex did what every student is supposed to do; listen. The bell rang in his Chemistry class and Alex made his way to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

Alex got in line and got the meal of the day, pizza. He sat down with his friends from soccer and started to eat.

"Hey, Alex. Ready for the big game two Friday's from now?" Jerome asked, shoving a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"You need to be more ready for the Prom, two Thursday's from now. The entire team is going and everyone, but you and me, has dates." Henry laughed.

Alex was surprised to hear that Henry didn't have a date. As a senior and captain of the boy's Varsity soccer team, Henry was well known around the school. His muscle-toned frame and short dark hair made all of the girls stare at him in the hallway, wishing that they could be where Emily had been.

"You don't have a date?" Alex asked, swallowing. "I'd think that half of the cheerleading squad would have asked you to the dance."

"They did. I turned them all down. It is too big of a night to go to the Prom with a cheerleader in a skimpy outfit." Henry replied.

"Hey, don't you let Emily hear that. She'd whip your ass." Mike said from the end of the table, throwing carrots across the cafeteria.

"I know, so shut up." Henry said, winging a grape at Mike.

All of a sudden, Henry and all of the boys stopped talking and started to stare over Alex's shoulder. He turned around and saw Sabina walking with her friends and Allison to their table at the middle of the lunch room.

"Is that the new girl sitting with Sabina?" Jerome asked.

"They admitted her into their sacred club." Mike whispered. "On the first day."

"Hey, Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" Henry asked.

"Sure." Alex said, getting up from the lunch table and following Henry to the boy's locker room down the hall.

Henry held open the door and Alex went in. Henry stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I'm thinking of asking Sabina out to the Prom." Henry said, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Most likely." Alex said. Alex knew that Sabina was obsessed with the handsome soccer captain and would definitely say yes.

"Then you need to find yourself a date." Henry said. "What about the new girl?"

"Allison?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. We can ask together right at the end of lunch today." Henry said. "What do you say?"

Alex thought for a moment then nodded. He followed Henry out of the locker room and back to the cafeteria. They approached the girls table, conscious of the thousands of pairs of eyes following them.

"Hey, Sabina. I was wondering if you would like to go to the Prom with me." Henry said.

Her eyes widened and she looked at her friends. "Yes, Henry, I'll go with you to the Prom." She said.

"Alex has a question for Allison." Henry said, smiling.

"Would you like to go to the Prom with me?" Alex asked, looking at the red head.

Allison seemed to think for a moment, she looked at Sabina who slightly nodded. "Yes, Alex, I'll go to the Prom with you."


End file.
